Captian Planet The Movie: Uria's Revenge
by zdala
Summary: Uria the Machine King, an enemy of the Dark Planeteers returns seeking revenge for being trapped in the Void. Making an alliance with the Eco Villains they threaten earth as well as anyone who stands in there way. With there victory comprimsed, can the Planeteers and Dark Planeteers put aside there war over the Gemina Staff to stop them. Or will earth fall into Uria's hands?


Hi everyone. I know it's been a long time but I'm proud to bring you guys the first ever Captain Planet movie. I've gotten so distracted on my real life novel that I have decided to put a little effort back into my fan fictions. So vie decided to put a movie for the Dark Planeteers story. I really hope u guys enjoy it as I enjoy bringing it to you. It's set between after the Planeteers get back from the dimensions, somewhere in between there.

Captain Planet the Movie: Uria's Revenge

Chapter 1 Out of the Void.

(DR Blights Ship)

The Planeteers were protectors of the earth against all threats; there war was raged from the depths of earth to the confines of different dimension. They have waged war on Madam Maya and her forces the dark Planeteers. While the war had gone from protecting earth from pollution to battling the forces of darkness, old oppositions of the Planeteers have suddenly disappeared from off the warzone. The Eco Villains, the first ever enemy of the Planeteers, there entry into the war was always brief but they were considered less of a threat and had retreated to their normal hiding base, Dr Blights Ship.

Inside the ship sat the used to be important enemies of the Planeteers. DR Blight, Looten Plunder, AL, Hoggish Greedly, Verminous Skum, Sly Sludge and Duke Nukem. The group was playing a game of poker.

"Alright people another hand here we go." Sly sludge was dealing the cards around

"Just shut up and deal the cards Sludge no one wants to hear your bantering." Hoggish greddly said staring at Sly Sludge, he had a small pile of poker chips on one side, on the other side 4 pies, 3 cup cakes and a giant ham. As he received his hand he eagerly opened his jaw gobbling the food down in one gulp much to everyone's disgust.

"I'm out, we've been playing this for hours and Looten always wins anyways." Skum abruptly threw his cards across the table in Lootens direction as he leaned back in his chair.

"What can I say I'm a natural poker player."

"Like hell you are!" Without warning Duke Nukem aimed his finger in the direction of Lootens shirt, releasing radiation at the business tycoon his sleeve disintegrated piles of aces, kings, queens and jacks began pouring out. "Damn cheater!"

"How dare you cheat us, nobody cheats Babs Blight!" In a fit of rage Dr Blight jumped from over the table her hands immediately going on Lootens neck to strangle him. Duke Nukem immediately grabbed the DR dragging her from killing Looten. "Let me go ill kill him!"

"Relax Blight it's all in the fun of the game."

"Why you son of a b-!"

"Enough!" From out of nowhere Zarm transported inside and on top of the table. "I have had enough of this bickering, you shouldn't be playing cards we should think of ways to take down the Planeteers and pollute the planet."

"Oh shut up Zarm, what's the point anyway?" Sly Sludge questioned a bored expression on his face. "Since the Dark Planeteers came in and started fighting them everything we do is just pointless. I tried to pollute some water last week and the EPA stopped me. Not the Planeteers the EPA!"

"He's right ya know, ever since the appearance of Madam Maya and there's no point."

"That's were your wrong." Zarm interjected back a smile on his face while his voice lightened with enthusiasm. "While the Planeteers were gone fighting in a different dimension I had Al look up a strange energy signature inside the Void."

"Babe what energy is he talking about." Dr Blight signaled to Al who flew over to face all of the Eco Villains.

"It appears there is an unknown energy signature in the void that has been growing since they Planeteers have come back from the dimension; I believe it might have great power to help us regain ground in this war."

"That is why I'm going there right now to take a look at it, once I have it we can get back to work all of you fools stay here and allow me to bring back our victory, ha ha ha!" Zarms laugh faded as he teleported from out of Dr Blights Ship heeding to Al's findings within the Void.

"I wonder what those troublesome Planeteers are up to anyway I almost miss seeing there annoying faces anyway."

(EPA)

What were the Planeteers up to anyway? Since the Eco Villains didn't pose as much of a bother to them they had higher points of matter to attend to. An emergency lead them to the Environmental Protection Agency in Washington DC. The future Planeteers have been protecting the world since the team left, now well rested and ready to take back their jobs the team went to handle the Dark Planeteers who were launching an attack.

The battle was taking place on the fountain plaza of the EPA. It was a small outdoor sitting area; there were numerous chairs on fresh marble ground that overlooked a fountain of polar bears of granite. It was usually a peaceful place for workers to take their lunch. Today it was a fighting ground for the Planeteers. The Planters of both light and dark upon seeing each other charged into the battleground. They went into their usual job of fighting against their natural counterparts.

"Earth!"

"Dark Earth!"

Kwame and Lee activated there earth powers giving themselves super strength, the two went in like brawlers landing punches. Kwame went across Lee's face while he kicked Kwame in the stomach. The Two then went in with left punches at each other, their fists collided with impact the ground under them breaking.

"Fire!" Wheeler summoned his flaming blade going in against Inferno with his Flare Blade. He took stabs and swipes against the warrior. Inferno spwarled out of the way each time Wheeler went to attack, Inferno dodged with every fiber of his being. After a few minutes of dodging he retaliated with a swift slash across Wheelers chest forcing him back.

"Tired yet?" Inferno asked reading his blade against Wheelers for another round.

The Planeteer of fire stayed on guard, he was out of breath from trying so hard but he never took his eyes off of his opponent. "Just getting warmed up!" He yelled as he charged back at Inferno, the two clanking swords to go for another round.

"Why don't you guys ever give us the day off or something? Wind!" Linka who fought her counterpart summoned her tornado at Nala. Gusts of wind escaping her ring as they violently went at her.

"Dark Wind! Tornado!" Nala counteracted back summoning her own version of a dark tornado, it clashed with Linka's wind powers. The girls found themselves pushing tornados like a game of tug of war trying to outdo one another. Two minutes went by and the hurricanes suddenly subsided keeping both girls at a standstill. Nala smirked at Linka's comment and responded with. "What kind of bad guys would we be if we weren't there to keep you on your toes?"

"Oh so now you actually care about us, what's your stupid plan today anyway? Water!" Gi pointed her ring at the fountain; she drew water from it and conjured it into a whip form which she immediately threw in Ty's direction.

"No plan just a little exercise!" Ty shouted at Gi. He went into somewhat of a ninja mode, he began to dash forward and back as Gi swung her whip at him in all directions trying to catch him off guard. "Dark Water!" Ty suddenly stopped dashing and counteracted using his dark water powers. Controlling the whip from GI's control he made the water fling back in her direction to attack her. GI thought quickly doing several backflips to dodge the whip as it came her way. She then summoned her powers again to break apart the water whip sending it back into the fountain.

"How come you guys just can't join us, were all Planeteers after all! Heart!" Ma-ti charged heart energy to his feet and hands to engage Lira in combat. He struck against her kicking her to the stomach and punching her across the chest. Lira took each hit like a pro getting back to her feet after everything hit her. Ma-ti tried to stop her by summoning a heart beam, which Lira dodge promptly.

"Were Dark Planeteers don't forget that, darkness is our game not the light. Dark Heart! Mind Wipe!" Lira called upon her mind wipe attack and focused the energy at Ma-ti. He grabbed his head the feeling of a massive headache growing across his mind. Lira stayed focused intensifying her powers on Ma-ti. The Planeteer of heart eventually couldn't take it and was levitated across the battlefield.

"Ma-ti you alright!" The rest of the team came to Ma-ti's aid as he was down as did the Dark Planeteers with Lira.

Both teams of Planeteers once again stood facing each other. Each of their minds reelected to the numerous times they had battled against each other, while the Planeteers usually foiled there plans the Dark Planeteers never been truly defeated something that both teams wish to be done if ever.

"Well here we are again?" Wheeler murmured as he glared across at the Dark Planeteers. "Gotta hand it to you as many times as we've been through this fight it never seems to be boring."

"As much of a threat as you guys are can't you stop bugging us for one day?" Linka asked

"Us? You guys are the ones who interrupted our hunt for the Gemina Staff." Nala said

"If I remember correctly you attacked us, in this exact same spot a few years ago." Ma-ti added

The Dark Planeteers looked around at their surroundings as well did the Planeteers to what Ma-ti had said. They were in the EPA the exact location where they had first made there introductions and attempted to kill each other. There first ever battle that had led to so many difficult and dangerous fights throughout time.

"He's right ya know."

"Even if they are right each fight we have is different, now can we get on with round two if you don't mind."

"Hmph." Kwame smirked at Lee before nodding in agreement at what was going to happen next. "Fine then. Everyone let our powers combine!"

"Earth!" Kwame let out his green beam.

"Fire!" Wheeler let out his red beam.

"Wind!" Linka let out her white beam.

"Water!" Gi let out her blue beam.

"Heart!" Ma-ti let out his yellow beam.

"By your powers combine I am Captain Planet!" The elements of light came together swirling around forming an orb. The orb soon gave way to the physical appearance of the hero. The Champion of Earth. Captain Planet.

"Go Planet!"

"Everyone Dark Planet Time!"

"Dark Earth!" Lee let out his dark green beam.

"Dark Fire!" Inferno let out his dark red beam.

"Dark Wind!" Nala let out her dark pink beam.

"Dark Water!" Ty let out his dark blue beam.

"Dark Heart!" Lira let out her yellow beam.

"By your powers combine I am Dark Planet!" The elements of darkness absorbed together creating a construct of a black crystal. The crystal began to shape within the villains body. The powers of darkness created the Champion of Darkness. Dark Planet.

"Go Darkness!"

"Well well Dark Planet, long times no see still planning to ruin the Planet?" Captain Planet asked as both of the warriors flew into the air to face each other.

"All in due time only after I get rid of you!" Dark Planet shouted back at Captain Planet, her first move was to charge at the hero. She created a hammer from dark fire and began to lunge at Cap trying to swat him as if he were an insect.

Captain Planet thought quickly turning his body into solid metal; he braced himself for the attack as the hammer came down on his body. In his metal form he withstood the attack and punched Dark Planet backward. The hammer disappeared as she went flying higher into the air.

When she was off guard Captain Planet turned his body into pure lightning, directing himself at Dark Planet he aimed himself at her hoping to finish with a quick blow. Dark Planet was not out yet however, she opened her jaw wide like a shark. A sonic scream erupted out and toward Captain Planet's lightning form. His lightning form was lost as he changed back in order to shield his ears from the sound.

Dark Planet took the opportunity, charging her fist with seismic energy she punched Captain Planet in the chest sending him spiraling upward like he had done to her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a girl?" Dark Planet taunted an innocent tone in her voice.

"Yeah but then again I don't think a bitch counts!" Captain Planet responded a smirk on his face while the Planeteers laughed at his insult to the villainess.

"Why you!"

"Here we go again!"

Captain Planet and Dark Planet flew back at each other going in for more attacks until one of them was out. Both teams of Planeteers lay and watch waiting for the battle to be over and a victor to be declared. Just like there individual team fights Captain Planet had his fight against Dark Planet with no seemingly end to either. Between both teams it was a war that didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. Both sides would have to wish for a day when the other would be destroyed. But for now they went on, just a normal day of fighting and beating the hell out of each other.

(Void)

Al's prediction had lead Zarm to the confines of the Void. He had teleported into complete greyness. His sight covered from the mists of twilight energy, the only thing he could make out were blown bits of the Gemina Castle floating within the space structure.

Anxious for answers the master of pollution began to go down further into the Void, something that no Planeteer or Villain has ever done before. As he went down further into the Voids mist his vision became dark and darker which to the point he couldn't see a hand in front of his face.

With his vision clouded but hopes bright Zarm flew down deeper into the Void. Although he couldn't he see his own body he observed something that was confusing to his being. Out in the confines of Void he observed what appeared to be a cube. It was total glass with metal points on each of its areas; on the inside of it was a gear, a cog to be exact.

"This is it!" Zarm anxiously grabbed the cube bringing it closer to his body. If this had been what he was looking for his only option was to bring it back and observe it in order to find the truth. With that he traveled upward inside the Void only teleporting out of the Void once he reached clearer ground.

(Dr Blights Ship)

Once obtaining what he had found within the Void, Zarm brought his being back before the Eco Villains. They had abandoned there card game at the table seated there chairs in a row waiting for their leader to join.

"I have returned." Zarm said

"Cut the crap so we can get back to our card game Zarm, whatever you have better being important."

"It is my friends, with this we shall rule." He extended his findings to the Villains, a loud burst of laughter escaping their mouths as they looked at the object. "What are you fools laughing about."

"You expect to pollute the earth with a cube, how lame!"

"This cube was posing a great power source inside the Void, I'm sure it has great properties." Zarm focused his sights off of the Eco Villains and the cube. He began to grasp it with both hands trying to crush it open the cube still stay intact as he did this. When his strength would not open it he began going into frenzy, slamming the cube against object, blasting it and even attempting to crush it with his foot. He received the taunts and more laughs from the Eco Villains as they watched his failed attempts.

"Give up Zarm, your plan is just as lame as ours." Looten Plunder stated

"I am the god of pollution, I will not be ignored!" In frustration Zarm tossed the cube across the room. On contact with the ground the cog began to glow, everyone in the room turned their attention to the cube and what was happening. There laughs were ceased as the cog began expanding, shock written on their faces as the cog spread now covering all contents of the cube. After exceeding the limits of the cube the cog busted through the glass and began to float in the air.

"W-What's happening!?" Dr Blight gasped at the actions of the cog. While floating it spun in a 360 direction, it started off at a normal speed while it spun bright lights of escaped from it and began to form. The Villains watched as the lights and the cog began to form together, the figure of a human coming into the sight. It took a few minutes for the process to stop completely but the cog evaporated and the lights seized bringing forth an unknown man.

He was 6 feet tall, muscular build dressed in black pants, a battle harness on his chest, his skin was tan from what they could see. He had black gloves also, a cloak around his neck. All of these elements lead to the creepy silver mask covering his entire face. Within his hands a large staff with an orb on the very top with cogs.

"Who has released me?" The Eco Villains backed away from the figure his voice was low and deep as he asked the question.

"I did I am Zarm, master of pollution who might you be kind sir."

"Who am I, I am death I am power, King of the Novia dimension my subjects call me Master Uria."

On hearing the name of the figure Zarms face went immediately from joy at his appearance to shock. His eyes widened at the figure while his face began to perspire. "M-master U-uria, as in the machine king Uria ?"

"Who is this guy Zarm?"

"This was the original madman of pollution, he once conquered the Novia galaxy in order to make sure machines rule the universe, I must say it is an honor meeting you Master Uria. But I am shocked there were rumors of your death."

"Common sense would tell you that I am not dead, I was imprisoned in that accursed Cube, my armies destroyed and my resources destroyed by those damn Planeteers."

"Planeteers?" Duke Nukem perked up at hearing the Planeteers names. "You were defeated by the Planeteers and Captain Planet?"

"Captain Planet?" Uria asked. "I know of no such Captain Planet, I was defeated by accursed children of the darkness working for the wench known as Maya."

"You were defeated by the Dark Planeteers?" Hoggish greedily stated flatly stepping forward and out of hiding. "What makes you so great then we've all been defeated by them!"

"Silence Pig!" Uria aimed his staff at Hoggish greedily, a black beam bursting from the cogs on the top. It struck Hoggish greedy immediately, the pig man shirked as his body began to shrink. The Eco Villains watched there comrade as he morphed into a pig.

"G-gredly!"

"Oink!" Was all the animal could manage; it soon went over to the table eating the remaining of his food.

"Anyone else dare to defy me?" Uria asked his voice full of seriousness. The group nodded in response as Uria walked over to one of the windows looking out of it. The clear blue sky and calm serenity sickened him as he punched the glass out. "It has been a millennium since Maya and her forces trapped me in the void in that accursed cube, now that I am back however I can focus retaking my planet and destroying the Planeteers."

"You're Planet?" Zarm's face suddenly went sour on Uria's intention, his hands became engulfed with pollution energy. "With all due respect I'd freed you, you serve me!"

"I serve no one!" Uria spun around aiming his staff at Zarm quicker before he could attack him. Zarm cried out in pain from Uria's energy staff as his skin began to harden. Zarm stood in place unable to get free from the trap, his body turning into stone as a result.

"Now that we have all the pleasantries out of the way, we must get to work I shall conquer this world unless anyone has any objections?"

Not wanting to be turned into stone or a pig like their friends, the group of remaining Eco Villains pushed Dr Blight out into the center of the room to face Uria much to her dismay. "We are at your humble command Master Uria!"

"Perfect, you shall be rewarded for your loyalty and tell me you mentioned something of other Planeteers?"

"Yes master there is other warriors who stand in the way of the forces of pollution."

"We'll have to rectify that situation; once my revenge is done the world as well as the Planeteers shall fall at my feet!" Uria let out an evil laughter as the Eco Villains all stayed silent, with Zarm turned into stone this was there new leader. If they didn't do what he said it was curtains for them. The entire world would become a battlefield with Uria returning to earth. What was in stored not only for the earth but the Planeteers was a fate that was unknown to all.

End of Chapter 1

Ok this Chapter was just to get things started. I really should have been working with Chapters 27-35 because this movie happens between Chapter 34 and 35 but I just wanted to dabble and see where this goes. I'm hoping that you guys liked it, give me a review and also read the Dark Planeteers story if you don't know how it all started. (Look at me I'm promoting my fanfic lol) But anyways review and tell me what you think, I'll have Chapter 2 up in a week or so and I promise it will lead up to a lot of surprises and a lot of crossovers with other shows. Until then Review! Arigato!

Z


End file.
